50 OneSentence Fics Taang
by TheJadeDragonfly
Summary: Just a little challenge I decided to take on. It's Taang and rather angsty, with occasional bits of humor. Enjoy :


**#01 - Air**  
Sometimes when he suggests they walk instead of fly he says it not for Appa's rest but because he knows she can't stand being off the ground.

**#02 - Apples**

She's not much for fruit but sometimes (If she's in a good mood) for him she'll force one of the red foods down.

**#03 - Beginning**

He's sweating madly (You okay there Twinkletoes?) then he manages to ask her "Wanna dance?" ; She says yes.

**#04 - Bugs**  
When she's bored she'll just sit, she can hear almost every sound for miles; from bugs to heartbeats. (His is the only one she cares about)

**#05 - Tea**

Iroh smiles over a steaming cup of jasmine as he watches two young benders awkwardly make their way onto the dance floor.

**#06 - Dark**

Some evenings he'll lay awake and think of her. (Feet away she can feel his heartbeat quicken.)

**#07 - Despair**

_Will you wait for me?_ But she is already gone, and he is left alone with his thoughts.

**#08 - Doors**

In the night she hears the sound of her door being opened and then closed again softly, ("Twinkles?") fervently he presses his lips to hers.

**#09 - Drink**

After one drink he's spilling his soul to her, as they stumble home together she silently prays it's not just the alcohol talking .

**#10 - Duty**

A sigh escapes his lips as he mutters an apology once again , (I have to go, I'm the Avatar, they need me.) she nods silently as he departs.

**#11 - Earth**

Some days she lets herself wonder what it would be like if she could detach herself completely from the ground and be free to soar like Aang does.

**#12 - End**

Blood stains porcelain skin, face wet with tears and sweat she pulls him close to her. (It had to end sometime Twinkles.)

**#13 - Fall**

The leaves give in and begin to fall, Their lie falls through along with them. (Why was it such a big secret anyways?)

**#14 - Fire**

She huffs sending her bangs upwards for a moment , she'll never tell him that she's jealous that he spends more time firebending with Sparky than with her.

**#15 - Flexible**

She can feel his gaze linger on the bubbly acrobat one evening and suddenly she finds herself wishing she was that flexible.

**#16 - Flying**

One minute she's in his arms, the next she's free from her body and flying freely up to the heavens. (She looks down at Aang and finally has a complete understanding of how hard it was for him to take off and leave her.)

**#17 - Food**

Traditionally the man would provide for his woman, but Toph and Aang aren't exactly traditional ; Aang is more than accepting when after days of starvation Toph digs her heel into the ground bringing up a few potatoes.

**#18 - Foot**

He cautiously places his hands on her hips and she puts her arms around his neck, they rock back and forth slowly as colour fills his cheeks and he is soon to step on her toes. ("Hey I need those airhead!" She cries half heartedly, punching his arm.)

**#19 - Grave**

_People we've loved and People we've lost._

He had her, He loved her and now he lost her. (Staring at the tombstone he knows he won't forgive himself.)

**#20 - Green**

Sokka asks him what his favorite colour is and he is quick to blurt out "Green", when Sokka glances skeptically towards the blind earthbender Aang tries to recover. (_It reminds me of lettuce!_)

**#21 - Head**

Toph is hanging on tightly to his side and Aang promptly decides forgetting Appas saddle was the best idea that ever popped into his head.

**#22 - Hollow**

Years later Katara tries to fill the void that Toph left behind. (She gives up eventually seeing that Aang is always going to be empty.)

**#23 - Honor**

Her parents are mildly horrified when she brings home the bald avatar instead of some wealthy nobleman, still she thinks that he is twice as noble than any rich middle aged man.

**#24 - Hope**

For a moment it looks like he's not going to lose her and that she can run fast enough, but in a split second that hope is extinguished and she falls.

**#25 - Light**

Sometimes his footsteps are so light she doesn't notice he's there until she feels his arm snake around her waist and pull her towards him.

**#26 - Lost**

It's been almost three years since she was taken away from him. (He is still just as lost as before)

**#27 - Metal**

As soon as she touches her lips to his he feels something strong compelling him to hold her and never let her go, infinitely strong cords connecting them forever.

**#28 - New**

Oftentimes he'll mess up a new earthbending move just so she'll come over and correct him.

**#29 - Old**

One evening they just lay together, he studies her blank eyes and is reminded for just a moment of the young girl he once knew, he never really felt young. (She can still sense his old soul.)

**#30 - Peace**

He thinks she looks amazingly peaceful as she sleeps. (Now when she wakes up and finds him staring at her she loses her tranquil demeanor.)

**#31 - Poison**

To him she is poison, she is there whenever he breathes, he feels her pumping through his veins, her face is all his mind can focus on. (But he's not looking for an antidote)

**#32 - Pretty**

He works up the courage one day to tell her she's pretty, when he does she punches him on top his head. (He just grins as she stalks off muttering "Idiot..")

**#33 - Rain**

They bury her on a rainy day, it makes sense as all he can smell is the green earth and dirt : Whenever he inhales the irrational part of his mind shouts to him. ( She is here.)

**#34 - Regret**

Her spirit soars higher and higher, she only regrets not being strong enough to stay with him.

**#35 - Roses**

While other girls would dream of a guy that would bring her roses, Toph dreamnt of a guy who could throw rocks with her.

**#36 - Secret**

For a while she agrees they should be a secret, until one day the word tastes foul on her lips so she kisses him in front of everyone to take away the bitterness.

**#37 - Snakes**

Anger twists inside her like vicious reptiles eating away her happiness, then he steals her away in the night and the savage beasts inside are slightly subdued. (She is only angry at her parents for denying her such freedom the years before.)

**#38 - Snow**

She only agrees to wear shoes because she can't risk losing her precious feet, Aang grins that once again he finds a reason for her to attatch herself to his side.

**#39 - Solid**

It always atonished Sokka how two such different people could be together, then he realized that like the fire needs water to tame it, the sky needs the earth to keep it from flying away .

**#40 - Spring**

In the spring things are calm between them, almost like nothing has changed. (Even though there's no going back now and they both know it.)

**#41 - Stable**

Toph wasn't one to rely on others, ("People, they always let you down.") but after their first night together she's never felt safer.

**#42 - Strange**

She finds it bizarre how in a split second she can see a whole new side of him. (Now she just has to decide whether or not she loves that part too.)

**#43 - Summer**

Summer nights are filled with passion and secret meetings. (Hushed words onto too-hot skin and the lingering smell of sweat.)

**#44 - Taboo**

She would've thought that after last time he would've learned which things are strictly taboo, instead Aang decides to tell her again that she looks nice all dolled up ; Once again he receives a swift punch, but this time only to his arm. (He's determined to make her realize how beautiful she is.)

**#45 - Ugly**

Toph was truly feeling unattractive, then Aang told her otherwise. (The punch on the head was just to keep him from thinking that his opinion mattered.)

**#46 - War**

It was always such a battle to keep their midnight meet ups a secret, but it's necessary he assures her ; he doesn't tell her it's necessary because he's in a way still holding out for Katara.

**#47 - Water**

While the water and the sky had no quarrel, they weren't exactly bound together. (The sky and the earth however were constantly being pulled together by forces out of their control)

**#48 - Welcome**

He kept glancing around nervously, very much aware of the earthbender so close to him ; he can't seem to make himself just lean forward and press his lips to hers, so instead she grabs his shoulders and does it for him. ("You're welcome Twinkles.")

**#49 - Winter**

In winter they fight for the first time, over something small no doubt, but it's a first; She had never heard him yell like that at her before. (Sitting on a rock in the forest he finds her, they make up quickly but his words still echo inside her head.)

**#50 - Wood**

When Katara sees Toph pull Aang in for a kiss all of the sudden, her eyes go wide and her posture wooden.

* * *

**A/N ; I had to change #5 to Tea instead of Coffee because Coffee wasn't discovered until the fifteenth centuary (: **

**So I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of (really angsty ? I thought so.) Taang. More to come I hope (:**

**Oh yes some go together, I can trust that you're all smart enough to figure out which ones.**

**Some are from different POV'S, but I'm sure you can put them together. Hey a puzzle, how fun ;)**

**Until next time.**

**TheJadeDragonfly **

**:3**


End file.
